


Pebbles

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Series: 10 Days of Sherlolly [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dating, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, SUCH FLUFF, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly hears a knock on her window late at night, but she lives on the second floor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble about recently established Sherlolly. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Molly was laying in her bed all wrapped up in her blankets reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the umpteenth time. It was her favorite book. Not just for the bravery, but for the romance.

But this time when she was reading, one thing was different: Instead of wishing she could have a romance like Ron and Hermione, dedicated and passionate, she actually had one. She and Sherlock had started dating last week.

_They had been out casually for some chips after work and while they were sitting there silently, he had said “What would you say if I told you this was a date?”_

_“I would say this is a pretty sub-par establishment for a first date.” He frowned. “But I would also say that it would be okay if you asked me out on a real date.” They had gone out three times this week._

The first night he kissed her on the cheek, the second lightly on the lips and the third night, tonight, he had given her a proper kiss that had left her breathless.

Suddenly, Molly heard a knock on her window. That was odd. Her flat was on the second floor. She went to the window and looked out at the dimly lit street in front of the building. A pebble came flying towards her face and she jumped back. She waited a moment for the pebbles to stop flying before opening the window to properly see who was ‘knocking’ on her window at half-past eleven at night.

When she stuck her head out the window she caught sight of Sherlock’s face as a car barreled down the road. “Sherlock! What are you doing? It’s practically midnight!”

“I wanted to see you.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“But you just saw me three hours ago,” she teased.

He threw up his hands. “I know that. But I also wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t think I’ve said this properly yet,” he started and Molly’s chest clenched. _Don’t say it yet. Too soon!_ “I fancy you. A lot.” _Oh thank God._

“Well, I think that was pretty clear, Sherlock but it was really sweet of you to come all this way to tell me. I fancy you too, you know.”

“Oh good. Well sleep tight Molly, and remember, no matter how many battles they have to fight first, Ron and Hermione do end up together.” She laughed quietly. He knew her so well.

“Goodnight Sherlock.”


End file.
